A Promise To Return
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Kimberly comes back to Angel Grove after four years to say a final farewell to Tommy, but he has a little revenge in mind. KT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Promise To Return  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Kimberly And Tommy  
Rating: NC 17+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #653: Response Fanfic. Kimberly comes back to Angel Grove after four years to say a final farewell to Tommy, but he has a little revenge in mind.  
Couple: Kimberly And Tommy  
Chapters: 1/2  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2005**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Yes, I know you're all waiting for the final Two Chapters of 'Lost In Your Eyes' but I needed a break from it. I also had this wonderful idea for a Power Ranger Fanfic pop into my head, and people have been asking for a Fanfic for Tommy and Kimberly for a while. Hehehe. I always wanted to write a story where Kim came back from Florida.

Be gentle, 'cause this is only the second ever lemony Fanfic I've written!

I thought I'd just mention my **_Personal Fanfiction Mailing List_**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my Profile for the URL.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit. You can view the One Hour Challenge List up at my Archives **_'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives_**'. I look foward to seeing anyone who wants to join. We currently have over 213 Members.

**The Kimberly And Tommy Romance Fanfiction Archives. Over 36 Fanfics: See Profile for link. It is a sub-Archive of Destiny's Gateway.**

**If you have a Kimberly and Tommy Fanfic you would like to Submit to the Archives, please send it to the email address above. :)**

PS: See Archive link in the Profile for 'One Hour Challenge' sentences.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A PROMISE TO RETURN**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

Kimberly Hart gave the race course one last longing look and turned to go, her soft hair blowing over her face and hiding her tears. 

She had come back to Angel Grove after a four-year long absence and found that many things had changed.

The Bar was still there with Ernie, but she had quickly left when she found herself surrounded by teenagers from the local High School she had attended. It just hurt too much to see those who were young enjoying themselves.

As her eyes had gone to the table that she and the other Rangers had shared, she found herself staring at a new group of them. And just as she and Billy and Jason and the others had done, they also wore their Rangers colors in everything they were dressed in.

A couple of shops had changed and the local cinema had moved downtown. The School, as ever, had remained the same.

As she had driven her motorbike away from all these familiar things, Kimberly had felt tears in her eyes and mourned for what she had lost.

In going to the Pan Globals, she had lost not only her true love and friends, but a town she had adored and protected. A lot of her missed being a Power Ranger...the thrill of battle, of fighting beside her comrades, and the excitement and pride of having saved the planet once again.

"I promise I'll return, one day." She murmured, crossing her arms and hugging her leather jacket to herself for warmth. The day wasn't that cold, since the sun was beating down, but she felt like a block of ice had settled around her heart.

The brunette really had no idea what had taken her to Tommy's old house, but she had found herself on the doorstep and ringing the bell before any conscious thoughts entered her mind. Fighting back panic, she had waited and finally Mrs. Oliver had answered. The woman scrutinised her from head to foot, then drew her in for a hug. A quick conversation had followed in which Kimberly had found Tommy had moved out long ago.

She also found out that her old boyfriend had become somewhat of an idol and hero in those parts for his expert racing. The teenager had taken to racing cars like a duck to water, Mrs. Oliver had bragged proudly.

Kimberly had fought back a smile, knowing why Tommy had been so good at his racing cars. They were similar to their old Zords. And she knew that he had probably missed being a Power Ranger as much as she.

The woman came back to herself as she watched the white sports car speed around the track, drifting around corners as if man and machine were one.

For so very long she had been in love with Thomas Oliver and now, after seeing him again after four years, she had to leave again.

Well, technically, she had not _seen_ him. Only his dark figure inside the car as it passed her.

Sighing, she turned to go as the car pulled into the pit. Kimberly knew she had to leave before Tommy saw her. She was pretty sure his dad had spotted and recognised her up in the stands.

The brunette was almost to the doors of the track when someone roughly grabbed her arm. Acting in pure instinct, with all the defensive training from being a Ranger drilled into her, she took hold of the hand on her at the same time as she flung herself forward, turning at the hip. The person was hurled over her form, fingers losing their grip.

To Kim's astonishment, the person flipped in mid air and landed with his back to her. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth; she would have known that form in a snow storm. The broad shoulders, the long ponytail holding back his light brown hair, the way his arms rested at his side so casually as if he had just been through a sparing match with Rocky or Jason.

"You haven't lost your touch as a Ranger, I see." Tommy said without turning, voice remote.

"No. I could never forget." She said awkwardly, feeling both fear and excitement that she would finally see him face to face. Kim had not meant for him to see her, though she had hoped deep inside that she would. Now that they had met, she only felt apprehension over what he would say and do. She had hurt this man very deeply and had no right to waltz back into his life.

Tommy must have seen her from the pit and come after her, or someone told him she was there. Perhaps his father, who she was sure now had spotted her.

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger, right Kim?" He finally spun about to face her, his dark eyes cold as the artic ice. He looked cool and calm in his white shirt and black jeans, his face that of a stranger. The features were the same, but the look in his eyes was not, nor the way his lips twisted derisively as he looked over her body.

Kimberly bit her lip, fighting a cry of distress and her own body that wanted to take him into her arms. Tommy had become a cold stranger, his eyes bitter as they rested on her face. Had she done this to him, or was it the fact that he was no longer a Ranger because he had grown too old? Most probably both.

She knew from experience that old habits died hard, and had wished often that she had not given her place as the Pink Ranger to Kat. Perhaps things would have been a lot different between them. Tommy and she were now nineteen.

The girl turned her face away as her doe eyes once again flooded with helpless tears. It was all so terrible.

Would she and he still have been together after all this time if Kim hadn't gone off to pursue her dream at the Pan Globals?

Brown eyes widened in shock as another thought occurred to her. Would she and Tommy have been married?

"I could always read you like a book." A soft voice broke into her thoughts. Kimberly's face jerked back towards him and she took an involuntary step backwards as she found he was standing right in front of her, eyes boring into hers. She focused on his dark lashes and tried not to look directly into his dark gaze.

"I'm a lot different from the girl I was back then." She said rather sharply, ashamed that he had seen her crying. She had never wanted to break down like this, but she should have known better. Tommy Oliver would always have a place in her heart and maybe only her tears would ever remain to remind them of what might have been.

Tommy sighed and reached out to gently wipe the tears from her right cheek, marvelling at it's softness. She looked just the same, but a little older. Her hair was still that beautiful light shade of brown with red and gold highlights and her eyes were still wide and innocent. Although, their depths seemed shadowed by a bitterness he shared. Her body had filled out nicely too, soft breasts pressed against a tight pink top under her leather jacket.

His dark eyes moved down over her tiny waist and to her gently-flaring hips and long legs encased also in black leather. She looked good. Not the little girl he used to date, but a very sexy woman.

The man held back his feelings for a moment and studied her delicate face, seeing the dark shadows under her eyes, the strain in her eyes and about her mouth. His Kimberly had not had a happy life after leaving him, and that was very certain.

Did she have regrets and had come to see him for some reason? To say goodbye forever?

How did that make him feel... Angry? Upset? Betrayed?

"You have every right to hate me." Kim began, leaning unconsciously into his touch as his fingers moved to her other cheek to brush off the tracks of her tears. He had such a bemused look on his face that she wondered if he even realised what he was doing or her response.

The petite woman stepped backwards again, breaking their contact. She needed to be by herself to think; his touch was now and always far too distracting.

Tommy's arm dropped to his side and he regarded her with a strange expression, lips twisting. "Do I?" He said, sounding very tired. "I gave up on you ever returning years ago, Kim."

She flinched as if he had physically struck her, body curling in upon itself in defence. God, she should have known it would be this bad and never came back. But night after night she was haunted by him. The memories were there so often in her head that they were suffocating her!

Kimberly looked up bravely at the man she had once loved with all her heart and perhaps still did. He looked older, but still the same. He was a little taller, more muscled and toned and his hair had become a darker shade, but he'd kept it long down his back. Just how she had always loved it.

The small woman sighed, remembering how she had loved to run her fingers through that silky hair, endlessly fascinated by every nuance of him.

His eyes...they were the things that had changed the most. Gone was the boy she had known who had been the kind, but brave leader of the Power Rangers. Tommy used to have this touch of innocence in his gaze that she had treasured, but it was no longer there. Under his eyes were dark smudges from years of lack of sleep and worry. She knew they resembled each other in that.

His white shirt was stained with black oil and he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that fit him snugly. Kim hadn't been so out of it with her crying that she hadn't noticed what a sexy backside the man had when he had flipped over her and landed right in front of her eyes.

Time had changed them both markedly.

Kim shook her head slowly and a lopsided smile curved her lips. "I was wrong to come back, Tommy. I know that now." She stared at him for a long silent moment, eyes drinking in his form hungrily.

Tommy had never thought to see that look in her eyes ever again. Even though she was really saying goodbye forever, her pretty eyes were memorising absolutely everything about him. He felt flattered that he could still raise some sort of attraction in Kimberly Hart. But he would not do anything about it. He would let her walk out of the race track and out of his life.

Just as it should have been from the start.

From the moment she had sent him that damned letter. Kimberly had broken his heart in two that day and he had never truly recovered. He had gone on as a Ranger with the others and did his duty. He even dated the new Pink Ranger, Kat, in an effort to strip Kimberly from his mind. But it had not worked out. And slowly, he realised that he was getting too old to be a Power Ranger, though that was all he had left in his life that meant a damn.

If he was going to be entirely honest with himself, he had wanted to stay a part of the team because there would always be a Pink Ranger, reminding him of his first love. It was like pure, sweet torture watching as each new girl came and took over the role Kimberly had played.

While he had a tight ground of friends that would last forever, and mission to save the world, he could keep her from his mind. But then the day had come when Zordon told him he was too old now to be even a mentor for the Rangers. Ironic that, being only sixteen, but considered too old!

Tommy Oliver had lost all purpose in life in one fell stroke. No love, no battle to fight and protect in, and all old friends had scattered about the globe doing good work that ex-Rangers inevitably fell to like a duck to water.

When High School and Uni was finally over, Tommy wanted to open a Martial Arts place with Jason, Rocky, and Adam, but they were unable to find the funds. Once again they separated, swearing to keep in touch and when a few years had past, they would all bring their earnings with them and have that Dojo.

With no prospect ahead of him, he had fallen into a deep depression that his family couldn't shake off. He had stayed that way for many months, until his Uncle forcibly dragged him from his appartment and over the town to the racing track. From there, Tommy had learnt to have a new love. Of speed and the thrill of the chase. It felt almost as if he was inside his Zord again.

Things went so well from thereon in that Thomas Oliver was a big name in the racing circuits and scouts were constantly after him to try and get him to race in the big time games. The former White Falcon Power Ranger turned them all down with no explanation. This was his home, Angel Grove, and all of those he had come to care for over the years would come back to him one by one. He knew this in his bones.

Tommy's eyes focused, bringing Kimberly's concerned expression into sharp relief. "Once, you would have called me back from those sorts of depressing thoughts." He said quietly, tone faintly mocking.

"I don't have that right any more." She whispered, crossing her arms over her body again-against him. She looked around to see they were completely alone. "I guess-" Kim looked into Tommy's eyes, hating the sight of sadness and harshness in his gaze. Oh yes, her Tommy had changed so very much. Too much.

She stuck out her hand carefully, like a stranger would do in farewell. And this would indeed be the last farewell. Because she now knew that he no longer wanted or loved her, and so she would be leaving never to return. Angel Grove had always been her home and she longed for it and her friends of the past, but with Tommy here and hating her, she would never survive. It was just too painful to look into his eyes and see him staring back at her as if she were a stranger or a mere acquaintance.

They had been so in love once! Why had she ruined all of that over the gymnastics that had never brought her any joy? She should never have listened to Lisa tell her that long distant relationships never lasted. And Kat had wanted him, Kimberly had known. So she had sat down and written that hated letter, lying about a boyfriend and saying that she loved Tommy like...a brother.

_God_, but how that must have hurt him.

After it was done, she lost track of Aisha and Billy, then Adam and Rocky had stopped writing her also. Aisha and Billy she could have forgiven, since the girl had gone far away with her family and had no idea that Kim's letters were going astray and Billy had left the entire planet! But Rocky and Adam, after a few letters and postcard about herself and Tommy and Kat and the rest of the Rangers, had stopped abruptly one day.

Kimberly had known in that instant that she was no longer an important part in their lives. Not someone they wanted to keep in touch with. And someone who had devastated their Leader and brought him down low with her deception.

She knew how much Tommy had suffered, because she had also felt it, every single day of her life.

She was looking at him so sadly, with eyes that looked far too old to be in her head. Tommy looked down at the slender hand extended his way and didn't want to take it. He wasn't sure he wanted to even touch her, after her betrayal all those year ago, even though his fingers had stroked the water from her cheeks automatically.

So, Kimberly Hart was leaving him again, most probably for the last time ever, and she wanted them to part at least in a vaguely friendly manner.

Tommy frowned heavily. They would never be that way! He grabbed a hold of her slender fingers and pulled her towards him. She fell onto his chest, gasping breathlessly in surprise. "We will _never_ be just friends, Kim." He told her silkily, tone dropping down to rest over her in a faintly-seductive manner.

Kimberly's eyes were huge as she stared up at him, feeling the warm, hard chest under her palms through the shirt. His arms came about her tightly, trapping her.

He had said they could never be friends, no, that they _would_ never he friends. Was he serious? "Tommy, what are you doing?" She asked him in bewilderment, heart beating an uneven tattoo in her chest. She could not help but be excited, pressed against him again after four lonely years. How she had dreamed of him doing this. But when he did in her sleep, he had that old love in his eyes.

This Tommy had nothing but a hard determination and a faint tint of attraction in his dark gaze. This person was all man, and there was almost no trace of the teenager he had been.

Was he planning on using her body for revenge then discarding her uncaringly as she had him? "I won't let you do anything to me!" She told him defiantly, chin raised. Kim had always been able to read him like a book also and had a very horrible sense of unreality. Tommy was out for payback, she just knew it. A punishing kiss maybe? Some harsh words? She looked at him uneasily.

"Oh, really?" Tommy smiled unpleasantly as he manoeuvred them through the door into his dad's private office. He locked the door behind her and pressed her back against the wood, his hands coming to rest on either side of her face, boxing her in with his body.

Kimberly was in a daze. She had been so distracted by the feelings of having been in his arms once again that she hadn't felt them moving backwards. Tommy had manoeuvred them into a building and was now pressed against the entire length of her body, crushing her between him and the wall.

And oh god, it felt so good!

Being pressed to the wall against firm thighs, his leg slightly between hers. Tommy was chest to chest with her, flattening her breasts. But she was very aware of him on absolutely every level and against her will her nipples tightened.

Tommy's lips curved into a smile of satisfaction as he felt her breasts swell with obvious arousal. Her breath panted erratically into his ear, doing funny little things to his stomach. Kim always had been able to turn him on like a switch. Just touching her hair, or looking into her eyes, those cute expressions she used to have when she was frowning over a problem, or pouting when she didn't get her way.

This woman was his one and only weakness.

And wouldn't the entire universe have laughed to see him now, holding her prisoner against a wall, desire simmering between them.

Kimberly was as turned on as him, and he had barely done anything!

The brunette moaned faintly as Tommy's thigh pushed harder between hers, slipping in so that she was practically straddling him. Her face went slowly red and her eyes hazed over as his leg rubbed the spot between her legs, giving as much relief as it did an exquisite agony. What was he trying to do to her? She moved slightly, trying to get up on her tippy-toes and away from that ever-so-tempting friction. But Tommy wouldn't let her budge an inch. In fact, to her mortification, he chuckled into her ear as his leg moved even higher, making hers dangle slightly from the floor.

Kimberly was totally at his mercy and he knew it. She betrayed it in a hundred little ways that only someone who knew her as well as he did would catch. He admitted silently to himself that this was revenge for her dumping him, but he would never do anything that she would not like. He still cared for her, deep down inside. This was the one person in all the world that he would give his life to protect, no matter what had happened in the past. Dragging her into the building had been a split-second decision and he wasn't sure if it had been a good idea...

"Do you like that, Kim?" He growled softly into her ear, grinding his hips forward. She bit her lip, eyes turning from his as his thigh rubbed between hers. His erection rubbed against her pelvic bone and he bit back a moan.

Tommy had had a couple of girlfriends since his brunette left his life and had even experimented sexually with them. He was a nineteen year old guy after all. But with this woman, he had never been turned on by any other as quickly. They had done nothing more than created lustful friction, but already he was on fire and he knew that she was close to losing it.

He continued to thrust against her, his thigh doing as good a job on her sex as it was his.

"Tommy." Kim said weakly in his ear, panting hard and eyes rolling back in her head. Oh god, but it felt so incredible. They were barely doing anything, not even naked, and she knew both of them were unbelievably turned on.

She had stayed a virgin...but Tommy would not have the pleasure of getting that information out of her! He would taunt her and she would be humiliated. After some bad experiences with guys, the former pink Power Ranger had given up. It was just no use when they all looked like her old love. All of them had been brunettes with dark eyes and tall broad shoulders, but they had not been Tommy.

Her stomach coiled with fire and streaks of excitement and lust shot through her groin. She found herself thrusting back at him, causing more and more friction between her legs. Kimberly knew she was sopping wet and probably rubbing it all over his leg through the jeans. Or would it not have made it through her leather pants? She really wasn't thinking straight at that point.

Tommy's face was still buried at her throat, but she could hear guttural sounds emerging that both frightened and excited her more. This man was an unknown. A more powerful and in controlled version of the boy she used to date. He was thrilling to touch.

Her slender hands crept up around his shoulders, sliding over the material of the shirt till she reached the nape of his neck. She fumbled at the leather tie holding at his hair and felt him stiffen, though he never stopped driving into her at a slow, but hard pace.

****

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

I hope that you enjoyed this. I'd like to start building up the Kimberly/Tommy Archives once again, since they're the largest Archive purely for that Couple on the net. :) If anyone has a KT Fanfic they would like to Submit to me, please send it to my email address! I haven't had a KT Fanfic update in about a year.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my Profile.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Kimberly And Tommy_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Promise To Return  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: In Profile  
Couple: Kimberly And Tommy  
Rating: NC 17+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #653: Response Fanfic. Kimberly comes back to Angel Grove after four years to say a final farewell to Tommy, but he has a little revenge in mind.  
Couple: Kimberly And Tommy  
Chapters: 2/2  
Status: Completed  
Year Completed: 2005**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Feedback is adored and needed. :) I hope that you enjoyed this. I don't know how many Power Ranger fans we have on the List, but this one is for you guys. I'll consider a Sequel if everyone wants, but this could be a oneshot. LOL. I can do a full-fledged lemon the next time, but as you know I'm just venturing into the higher adult ratings, so I'm working my way through it bit by bit.

Okay, now I'm going back to complete Chapter Seven of 'Lost In Your Eyes'.

I thought I'd just mention my **_Personal Fanfiction Mailing List_**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my Profile for the URL.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit. You can view the One Hour Challenge List up at my Archives **_'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives_**'. I look foward to seeing anyone who wants to join. We currently have over 213 Members.

**The Kimberly And Tommy Romance Fanfiction Archives. Over 36 Fanfics: See Profile for link. It is a sub-Archive of Destiny's Gateway.**

**If you have a Kimberly and Tommy Fanfic you would like to Submit to the Archives, please send it to the email address above. :)**

PS: See Archive link in the Profile for 'One Hour Challenge' sentences.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**A PROMISE TO RETURN**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

It was driving her crazy! 

The former White Ranger grunted as a shot of pure sensuality moved from his stomach to his groin. He rested his head on the wall above her shoulder and moved his hands down to her curvaceous hips to hold her steady. And then he felt her hands in his hair and knew she was untying it. Tommy felt a sense of masculine pride and euphoria as she freed his long hair and ran her fingers through it, a breathy sigh of happiness escaping her lips.

Kim had always loved his hair. She had played with it, brushed it and woven her fingers into the locks to hold him closer when they had kissed. Obviously, his dark mane still held a fascination and delight for her.

He had let her undo his hair! Unable to stop the groan of pleasure that had emerged from her mouth when his silken hair fell about his shoulders and back, Kim swiftly dug her fingers into them and massaged the scalp.

In response, Tommy practically purred and then in a stunning movement, grasped both of her legs and pulled her up to straddle his waist.

The man had an absolutely carnal craving for the woman in his arms and he was going to show her just how much he had wanted to do this to her. Make her forget every man that she had ever lain with. Imprint his every touch and smell onto her senses so she would be ruined for any other male.

Kimberly Hart was _his_ and would always be.

She wrapped her legs tight about his waist, stunned at his bold move, but utterly turned on. Now that their pelvis' were on level, Tommy began to thrust against her with a frantic abandon, trying to reach her past their clothing. His jeans and her leather caused a greater friction than if they had been wearing underwear and she ground herself into him with a keening cry, her mind going out the window.

Everything was pure sensation by this time, both lost mindlessly in greed and hunger. Each movement against the other was pure heaven and hell, indescribable pleasure rocketing through their beings. Both tried to please the other without realising, taking them along for the ride that would send them over the edge.

"Kim." Tommy breathed, drawing back to look into her face. He would never forget the look of rapture on her exquisite face, her eyes so dark they seemed black. Her cheeks were hectically flushed and the way she met him thrust for thrust made Tommy want to throw her down on the ground and take her. But he held back. He and Kimberly had just met after four long years and they had parted on bad terms. If they made love, he would loose her. And he realised that if she left him now, he would shatter. He was a fool to think he could hate his girl...his beautiful Kim of the bright eyes and warm smile.

Whatever happened after this, he would always have this day and remember the look of naked lust on her face purely for him.

Kimberly focused her gaze with difficulty, so close to coming that she was like a frenzied thing in his arms. Tommy's cheeks were as flushed as she knew hers were, and his eyes were like hard marbles, dark and filled with a ravenous arousal. If she hadn't known him so well, his gaze would have scared her. But she knew that he would never hurt her, even if he did not like her anymore. She could tell from the way he held her, the way his eyes bore into hers, that for this day she was all that existed.

His large hands on her hips, holding her so tight and possessively. Did he even realise?

The tight coiling in the base of her stomach told her that she was close to the edge and she clung tighter to him, knowing that once this was over, he might walk out of her life. "Please!" Kimberly gasped into his ear, holding him tightly in her arms and burying her face into his hair.

"Please what?" He ground out, thrusts becoming smaller and unyielding. He was very close to losing his mind and his body was burning up as if on fire. He felt her tiny arms griping him closer as if she was afraid he would run away, her face buried in his hair. "Please take me?"

He wanted to hear her say it so badly. His name, that he had been the one giving her so much enjoyment and desire. That _he_ was the one she wanted to orgasm with and only him.

"Harder." Kimberly whimpered into his ear, totally lost in the sensations. She was flying apart! Did he want her to beg? She would, oh god yes, she would. "Please Tommy!" She cried out, legs and arms clutching at him desperately. If he stopped now, she would just die.

Tommy turned his head and nuzzled at her neck and cheek, trying to comfort her. He realised that when this was over, she was expecting him to leave her. And he had every right to. As his desire constricted down to one fine point, he pushed into her hard, almost thrusting her up the wall. She pushed back almost viciously, keeping pace with his moving hips, in perfect rhythm.

One last thrust up into her core and everything exploded into euphoric pleasure, unlike anything he had ever known. At the same time, she cried out, head thrown backwards as they came together.

She had never achieved her peak before and spiralled into an orgasm, matched by Tommy's cry of gratification, which sounded strangely triumphant to her.

He continued moving against her for a moment, letting them spiral slowly down. Kimberly hadn't done this before, and he would have staked his old Zord on it. Her responses had been so full of innocent abandon that his heart constricted. His girl had not been with someone else and a feeling of possession filled him, making his arms wrap tightly about her smaller frame.

Tommy eased her legs to the floor, holding her tight about the waist when her legs refused to hold her. Her mind began to function again, leaving that haze that had so enraptured her. She still tingled and ached, but it was a wonderful feeling. If only they had actually made love, she would have been happier, but Kimberly understood that he would not want to do that with her. She had left him cold four years ago and he would probably never trust her again.

Kimberly sighed and bit her lip, leaning her face against his damp t-shirt. Both of them were trying to catch their breath, but seemed to be having difficulty. The woman smiled wryly and kept her arms about his neck, unwilling to let go. If she did, he would walk away. He had, after all, dragged her into this room for revenge, and she knew it well.

She wasn't looking at him and Tommy knew she was afraid to meet his eyes in case she saw hate there. He had pulled her into this room as a sort of revenge, intending to intimidate and tease her into a frenzy of desire. What he hadn't counted on was their sexual chemistry. Once begun, there had been no stopping it.

"Are you going to leave me now?" She asked him in a small voice, eyes filling with tears. Kimberly still couldn't manage to look up. She was a coward in that respect, but now that he was back in her arms, she never wanted him to leave them. If only they hadn't still had that old attraction for each other, it wouldn't had changed into pure lust when they touched.

"Don't you think I deserve to walk away from _you_ this time?" The former White Ranger murmured into her hair. She tensed and he let his arms go loose, not letting her go, but allowing her to move back if she wanted.

Kim finally raised her face from his shirt and looked up into his eyes, seeing a cool look there. Oh god, had he felt nothing? No that wasn't right, he had been as lost in desire as she had been! "You have every right, Tommy." Her voice wobbled and she gave him a watery smile, arms sliding down from his about his neck. She couldn't help it when her hands moved down from his shoulders and over his muscled chest as if she couldn't bare to remove all contact from him.

For a moment, the woman was fully preoccupied by the feeling of bliss that shot through her by merely touching him.

Tommy growled low in his throat when her questing fingers brushed over his erect nipples.

Kimberly started in shock when she heard the sound and she glanced quickly into his eyes, which were glittering at her with barely-suppressed hunger. "I'm...sorry." She whispered, finally drawing her hands away and placing them behind her back so she wouldn't touch him accidentally.

He sucked in a breath raggedly as her movement thrust her breasts out at him enticingly and he couldn't help but notice the twin hard peeks against her pink top. She was still as turned on as himself!

Tommy carefully moved back from her, leaving a space of a foot or so. If he was too near her, she would find herself on her back, moaning out his name as he thrust into her.

"Wait!" Kim cried out as he stood back, her hand shooting out. But it stopped before it could touch him, then fell helplessly back to her side. She had no right to touch him. Kiss him or caress him, or even be in the room with him. Her head lowered and she stared blankly at her booted feet. "Walk away. Please." She told him in a low voice, trying to hide her pain. As soon as he left the room, she would be gone. Getting as far away across the world as she could, so she could begin to repair the damage he had done to her heart.

"You want me to walk away?" The dark-haired man said rather quizzically, frowning. She wanted him to leave her? After what they had been through?

But then Tommy's eyes cleared and he smiled at her with the first spark of genuine affection he had shown since she left. If only she had been looking up at him, Kimberly would have seen the transformation. "Alright," He nodded. "I'll walk away."

To Kim's utter horror and dejection, she saw his form moving away from her. She gave a small cry of desolation as he left the room without looking back and the door closed gently after him.

Her legs collapsed from under her and she fell to the floor, tears running hotly down her cheeks. He had done what she asked and walked away. Her life was over. She would never recover from this heartache.

Kimberly Hart was still _very_ much in love with Tommy Oliver and she had just realised it. No longer was there merely affection and cautious desire, but a raging torrent of lust and love and longing inside her. "You left me." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands and letting her emotions loose. She burst into tears, slender frame shaking and breath ragged.

She didn't even hear the door open again, but definitely was aware when he scooped her into his arms and held her close.

The woman in his arms was crying like he had never seen her do before. All he could do was hold her tightly to his chest and bury his face into her sweet-smelling hair. Kim had many years of pain and loss in her heart to cry out and he understood that. Understood that she had missed him as terribly as he had her. "Kimberly...Kim, it's okay." He whispered to her, pulling her more fully onto his lap. "I came back, beautiful."

At these words, Kimberly choked back the tide of her misery and took stock of the situation. Tommy had come back to her, was embracing her like he would never let go and he had called her 'beautiful'. His much-loved pet name for her broke through her haze of misery like nothing else ever could. She had feared she would never hear him call her that again.

"Tommy?" The brunette whispered back, raising a reddened face puffy from crying, but still as beautiful as ever.

How he had missed her.

"You came back?" She frowned and wiped away at her tears quickly, trying to hide them though it was useless. He was looking down at her with the most amazing smile she had ever seen. A smile of old, full of...love? Kimberly's heart began to beat faster as her eyes locked with his. "But, you left." She said in bewilderment, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek.

"Now we're even." He said softly, eyes glowing into hers with affection. His hand covered hers on his face and he looked at her seriously. "Kim..." Tommy's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say to fix the mess they were in. Her doe-like eyes were gazing up into his with both fear and hope. What could he say to convey his love for her? He could not just say it because it was too soon. They had both gone through enough pain to last a lifetime, but things had to be taken slow.

He wasn't going to say it...Kim's eyes closed in despair and then she sighed and relaxed in his arms, enjoying the warmth. His scent reached her nose and she breathed in deeply, feeling as if she had come home at last. He had gone, but he had returned to her. And she fully deserved the actions he had taken, knowing that she deserved it.

Why had Tommy come back? Why was he holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world? She leant closer, then looked up, their breath mingling.

Tommy gave her a heart-melting smile that she felt to her bones and moved his face a little closer till their lips barely brushed. His eyes told her that it was her move, but Kimberly wasn't entirely sure what to do. Would he ever really forgive her if they ended up together again? Perhaps she should just walk away.

The woman groaned against his lips and looked uncertain, as if anything she did would be a bad move. He could see clearly in her eyes that she was contemplating leaving again. Leaving him.

Kimberly suddenly surged up in his arms and made a split-second decision to leave. She did not want to cause the man she loved any more pain.

The former White Ranger's hands shot to her hips, keeping her there in place when she struggled to be free.

"Let me go!" She said in an agonised voice. "We can never be together! I was wrong to come back here and torment us both."

"How do you know that?" Tommy said, voice struggling for a reasoning tone. She was going to leave him and never come back. Kimberly had decided for them both that they could never be together.

Well, he would change her mind!

Kimberly, who had been trying to pluck his hands from her waist was shocked when she found her world tilting about her. He moved so fast that she had her back pressed against the hard floor and his chest before she could even blink. Tommy's heavy frame molded to her body from hip to chest, legs tangled with hers. She shoved at his shoulders, feeling slightly panicked and found him unmovable.

Tommy, grabbed both of her hands and shoved them to the floor above her head, effectively trapping her. He saw her brief fear and his face gentled. "You don't ever need to be afraid of me, Kim." He said silkily, head lowering so that their lips were brushing again.

Kimberly's eyes widened. Tommy had once again pinned her beneath him and this time to the floor. What on earth was he doing? She wet her lips nervously, forgetting how close his own lips were and accidentally licking them too.

Tommy's eyes burst into hot fire. He pushed both of her hands together over her head and held it in one of his, while the other trailed down over her leather jacket to her breast. He cupped it and toyed with the nipple, which rapidly hardened.

She gave an involuntary gasp of astonishment and pleasure as he caressed her, making her squirm. His hand moved down slowly to the edge of her short pink top, tracing over smooth skin till he reached the top of her leather pants.

The man smiled wickedly as his fingers teased an almost tickling caress down her zip to the apex of her thighs. His dark gaze never left her face, but his expression was hot and demanding. "You know," He said almost conversationally, "There's just something about skin-tight leather that gets me all hot and bothered."

This last bit was uttered on a lustful growl and he quickly slipped his hand between her legs, stroking over her sex. Kim jumped and her eyes went huge, a whimper escaping her mouth as a skillful thumb found the bundle of nerves and pressed hard, moving back and forth rhythmically.

Tommy watched with delight and enjoyment as the woman in his arms went all to pieces, throwing her head back wildly with her face enraptured.

God, but he wanted to taste her!

His fingers were on her zipper before he even thought it over and he slid it down, then unbuttoned her swiftly. Pink panties lined with lace greeted his eyes and his grin went positively wolfish.

Though her mind was in chaos, Kimberly came abruptly aware that her leather pants had been opened and a very sexy man was nuzzling at her mound through her underwear with a purr vibrating through his throat. She blinked and moaned when that vibration was pressed against her clit. She almost threw him off of her in violent reaction, zing's of delicious pleasure centered in her groin.

Good lord, where had he learnt to do _that_! Her eyes narrowed in sudden jealousy. Tommy had obviously had some practice with other girls. She wanted to rip their hair out and tell the world that this man was hers.

"Tommy!" She cried out as his tongue licked at her, making her stomach explode into a million little pieces. A hot, restless feeling overtook her and she moved under his mouth frenziedly when he repeated his act. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that sex could be this good, let alone that Tommy would ever be having it with her. This was far, far more intimate and lustful than they had ever gone with their awkward teenage groping.

Tommy chuckled, making her gasp and squirm more. "You taste good, Kim." He replied seductively, kissing his way back up her stomach. He wasn't going to go too far too quickly. Kim had been given a taste of what pleasure he could bring her and how good they were together and now it was up to her.

To his immense surprise, his hair was taken in a fiece grip and he was yanked up to Kimberly's flushed face. She panted for a second, then wrapped her legs around him posessively. Her eyes looked into his for a long moment and then her lips were moving up to claim his in a deep, passionate kiss.

It was the first kiss they had shared in four years.

At first, they kissed and caressed frantically with each other, savouring each touch and bodies rubbing against each other in a mind-blowing need for release. But slowly, their kiss changed, becoming more deep and tender, the desire for each other morphing into their even deeper love.

Kimberly ran her fingers through silky hair, lips moving caressingly over Tommy's. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently.

Tommy's lips left her protesting ones and trailed wetly up over her cheek to her eyes, which closed automatically. He licked at her lashes, tasting the remnants of tears and swore that he would never again do anything to make her cry.

His fingers cupped her cheek, pressing chest on her jaw so that her mouth opened. Tommy's mouth moved back to hers, tongue darting out.

The brunette was startled to feel his tongue brush over hers in her first french kiss, but like everything else they had shared that day, it was wonderful. Did everything he did to her turn her on and make her crazy to get into his pants? She blushed as she remembered just where this mouth had been not long before. She could taste a strange muskiness in his saliva and knew it was herself. That made her heart go crazy and her blood boil.

Someone banged on the door suddenly, scaring the two silly. They both paused, mouths and tongues tangled with him held snugly between her thighs.

"Tommy? Kimberly? Are you still in there?"

Kimberly jerked her mouth from Tommy's, eyes widening with horror. The doe eyes fell on the door lock and she cast her lover a rather freaked-out look.

"I locked it." He murmured back, giving her one last hard kiss before getting to his feet. He contemplated the woman at his feet for a long thoughtful moment, taking in her tangled hair, kiss-bruised lips, her erect nipples and her spread legs with a hint of pink panties showing.

For a moment, he fully considered ignoring his father's call and ravishing his old love. The world be damned!

But he knew things were going too fast and groaned with acceptance as she nodded at him and staggered to her feet.

Kimberly quickly hooked her pants back up and zipped it, smoothing her long hair back into a semblance of normality. She knew she probably looked as if she had been in a heavy make-out session with Tommy and could have curled up into a ball of embarassment. It was Tommy's dad at the door!

"Yeah, we're in here dad!" The tall man called back, his eyes never leaving Kim's mortified ones. He almost grinned in amusement, but bit it back quickly. "We're...working out our...differences." Tommy went on, eyes raking over the woman with a lascivious expression.

Kimberly blushed hectically and looked away, not sure what to do. Good lord, but where did they go to from there? They had obviously worked out their problems, in a big way!

"Good, good." Mr. Oliver said, voice beaming with happiness for them. "You've forgiven her?"

"Oh yes." Tommy practically purred. He coughed when he remembered he was talking to his father. "I forgave her, and she forgave me."

His eyes were on her face as she approached him, eyes hopeful and showing a shy love.

His own gaze was loving and tender as he reached out and took her hand, drawing her to him.

They stared at each other for a long moment and then smiled.

"Can I have my office back now?" Mr. Oliver said slyly. "Or is it _occupied_?"

Tommy's brows rose and Kimberly gave a squeak of embarassment, hiding her face in his chest.

"We'll take this somewhere else more private." Tommy replied, walking them towards the door. He unlocked it and stood there under his father's amused grin.

"I was hoping that you kids would get back together some day. You have the real thing." Mr. Oliver nodded and walked past them into the office. He looked about as if expecting a mess and then shook his head. "You two should go back to your place, Tommy."

Tommy looked down at the woman hugged to his side and felt love blooming within him unrestrained for the first time in years. She loved him back wholeheartedly, he knew and things were going to be okay. "What do you say, beautiful?" He murmured, reaching under her chin with one hand and tilting her face up to his.

"Your place sounds good." She said sexily, grinning at him.

He blinked, then grinned back. "Love me?" Tommy whispered, face moving close to hers. He searched her eyes anxiously, afraid deep inside that she would say no. He had been so long without her and it still hadn't sunk in that she was back and in his arms.

Kimberly kissed him sweetly, then a devilish thought overtook her and she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. His gasp was music to her ears. "I'll love you, forever."

****

The End

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

Feedback is adored and needed. :) I hope that you enjoyed this. I don't know how many Power Ranger fans we have on the List, but this one is for you guys. I'll consider a Sequel if everyone wants, but this could be a oneshot. LOL. Okay, now I'm going back to complete Chapter Seven of 'Lost In Your Eyes'.

I hope that you enjoyed this. I'd like to start building up the Kimberly/Tommy Archives once again, since they're the largest Archive purely for that Couple on the net. :) If anyone has a KT Fanfic they would like to Submit to me, please send it to my email address! I haven't had a KT Fanfic update in about a year.

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my Profile.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Kimberly And Tommy_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
